Sarina's basket
by animehearter
Summary: COMPLETE! You guys have been great, tell me if you want a sequal until then please read if she was here!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: _Sarina's Basket

_Chapter: _1 Arrival

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Fruits Basket and Co.

_Claimer: _I do own Sarina (me) and Jase (my little brother who begged to be in this) and Klyo (my little sister) {not her real name she is scared of the internet so yeah I chose a name that looks like Kyo but with an L in it. Pronounced like Cleo!}

Tohru Honda was hanging up the laundry out to dry when she saw three figures in the distance. As they approched she could see their features. The tallest one had long sandy-blonde hair and was very pretty and curvatious. She had honey-colored eyes and was slightly tanned. She was wearing a mini black halter dress and black high little boy was two heads shorter and had butter blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He was wearing a grey shirt that said, No Pain, No Game. And black baggy shorts and tennis shoes. (also my sis does not have red hair but yeah...) The little girl was carrying a flower in one hand while the other was in the older girl's hand. She had medium length red hair and she was three inches shorter than the boy. She was wearing a white knee length skirt, a sky blue shirt, blue flip-flops and had sea green eyes.

The oldest saw Tohru and ran up, the kids following as did her long hair. She stopped right in front of Tohru who was now waiting to see if they were Sohmas.

"Hey I'm Sarina Ayame Marcia!" the oldest said pointing to herself, then she pointed to the boy, "This is Jase Alexander Marcia," then the girl, "And Klyo Alice Marcia. We're looking for Kyo Aaron Sohma! He lives here right?"

"Y-y-yes. He-he does, but may I ask, w-what re-re-relation do you have to him?" Tohru had put the shirt she had had in her hands back in the basket and was moving toward the door.

"We're his siblings, but we kept our mother's last name. I'm his older sister, and no we're not members of the zodiac." Sarina explained. Tohru nodded before turning around and wordlessly invited them in the house. They took their shoes off before entering and stood calmly. Klyo let go of Sarina's hand and hid behind Jase, who was behind Sarina already.

"Kyo someone's here for you!" Tohru called.

Kyo came half way downstairs and whispered loud enough for all to hear "If its Kagura tell her I jumped off the roof, cause if I see her today I'll do more than that."

"Kyo!" Sarina exclaimed and ran to him, "Whats up little brother?"

"Sar-Sarina? Jase? And," he glanced down at the girl who looked the most like him, "Who's the kid? Don't tell me she's yours I'll kill the man who took my sister's virg..."

Sarina began waving her hand in front of his face, "No, no, not at all! You know _me _better than _**that**_, Kyo-Kyo. Actually she's your little sister, mom just kept her a secret from you! Why? I do not know." Sarina explained.

"So why are you here Miss Marcia, if you don't mi-mind my asking." Tohru cut in.

Sarina turned around to face the young girl, "Oh yes I totally forgot! Anyhoo I'm here because I wanna be. I wanna live with my little brother once again!" she then ran over to Kyo and started hugging him,

"See I'm his sister so I can hug him! Although since I'm the oldest I really should have taken the curse of the cat and not him, but hey I don't make the rules!" then she stopped hugging.

"Sarina I think Miss Honda means to ask, 'Why aren't you living with your father any longer'." Yuki tried.

Sarina turned her head to the side where Yuki was standing and shot him the death-glare.

"Oh _prince_ Yuki, you _are_ so glad there are children in this room or someone would have to lock me behind bars." she said then added, "And I don't believe she said that so stop putting words in people's mouths you stupid rat!"

"Ahaha it's funny how you can make the rat cower in fear sis." said Kyo putting his head on his sister's shoulder to prevent falling over from laughter.

Sarina shrugged, "It's what I do." she stated showing no emotion.

Yuki kicked Kyo into the wall and mumbled, "Stupid cat." under his breath.

Tohru ran over to Kyo to make sure he was okay. Sarina glanced back at them to make sure everything was fine before she spotted Yuki heading for the stairs and quickly grabbed him by his collar. Her nails and fingers were peirced through his shirt.

"**Don't you **_**ever **_**touch my brother ever again. If you do I will not hold back, you'll be in the hospital with very little chance of survival. Do you under stand me?" **he nodded, "Good." and she released him.

_'Yup she's definetly related to Kyo, now I can see where he gets his anger-management problem,'_ Tohru thought as she glanced over while helping Kyo up-careful not to hug him-but then bells rang in her head that she had said-well thought-something wrong, _'Was it wrong for me to think that? He doesn't reall have angermanagement, more like he just gets angry easily.'_

"So you really don't like that boy, huh sis?" Jase-who had been watching t.v. with Klyo-asked looking over from the couch cushion.

"Dislike would be one of the farest words I'de choose but sure." she said as she watched with amusement Yuki who was trying to stand up, "Of and rat if you ever say anything bad about Kyo again...**even Akito will not be able to save your dead a...**" she stopped midsentence when Klyo ran to her and hid behind her legs.

"Big sissy who is that woman touching big brother?"

Sarina turned to Tohru, "Oh thats...WAIT who the heck are you and why are you touching my brother and why are you here?!" she yelled.

Tohru let go of Kyo so fast he dropped to the floor, "Oh I'm so sorry for not introducing myself! I'm Tohru Honda and The wonderful Sohmas have graciously alloud me to live here in exchange that I clean and cook for them!" she rambled.

"So...you're a maid?" Sarina questioned staring at the girl thinking she'd lost her mind.

"N-no! You see..." and she told her the whole story.

Sarina then hugged her, "I'm so sorry about your parents! I shouldnt've asked."

"N-no its fine, I'll go make you some tea!"

Then Shigure walked through the door, "I'm Hooommeee!" he sang he looked around untill he saw three new figures, "Sarina! What're you and Jase doing here? And who's the little girl, oh no don't tell me!" he said looking at Kyo, "This is Tohru's and your child Kyo!"

"No Shiggie, she's his sister that no-one but me Jase and dad knew about. Oh and we'll be living here from now on! I'm having some people set up three trailers as we speak!" she looked out the window, "Oh they're done!" she squealed happily.

"So what school will you be going to?" Shigure asked.

"Kyo's I even failed two grades so I could be in the same class as him!" she said smiling.

Sam here(SAM [S]arina [A]ayme [M]arcia)and I want you to REVIEW! The faster reviews the faster chapters oh and good reviews=good self esteem I trully am happy when I get alot of good reviews me no likey flamey-boos! So _**REVIEW!**_


	2. the little brother who fell in love

"I believe I said that I failed two grades, on purpose, so I could be in your class." Sarina told him and clicked her tounge.

Tohru came back in with the tea and handed each a cup, she didn't make one for herself. Sarina had noticed this.

_'Crap,'_ Sarina thought glancing at the girl who was holding the tray to her chest, _'She's one of those people who don't think themselves as important! Well I'll just have to change that.'_

"Sar you know you could be like graduated by now!" she turned her attention back to her brother who was speaking, loudly mind you.

"Yes, I know. And I did it for you as a present." he gave her a questioning look, so did Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru, "As a present for not coming to visit sooner. I could have hopped on a plane long ago if I wanted to, but I didn't and that was and is the biggest mistake of my life." she finished.

"Well I'm just happy that you came!" Kyo exclaimed then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuki eyeing him and he snapped, "What do you want you darn(A/N: I can't use curse words of any kind in here my brother and sister read this sorry!)rat?" he said clenching his fists and that little vain popping up on his head.

"Nothing." Yuki stated not caring one bit.

"Thats right nothing, cause if it was something I'de have to knock you into the next..."

"Um...please don't fight, please." Tohru tried as she came up right beside Kyo and put a hand on hi shoulder, instantly calming the raging beast within.

They walked outside to the trailers, while carrying their tea that Tohru had made them. Although it was dark out they could see the trailers just fine as they approched them.

The biggest trailor, which they suspected was Sarina's, was iris purple and was decorated in Christmas lights. The other one next to it was green and had 'Klyo' painted across it. (A/N:thats cause my sis is a go green type of girl! sorry about all the notes just so ppl won't have to ask me sorry probably won't happen anymore!) The last was white and was obviously Jase's.

Later that night Sarina woke up. She felt thirsty and headed inside, since she had nothing good to drink in the trailor's fridge as of yet, and went for the kitchen. She heard a rustle and grabbed the coat stand(A/N: I dunno if they have one or not, just work with me!)and approched the kitchen in slow-moe.

She saw a dark figure neer the fridge and raised the object above her head, ready to swing at any moment. The light flicked on and Kyo stood in front of her.

"Sarina? What are you doing in here, you should be alseep."

"You're one to talk." she stated setting the object to the side, "If you must know I'm thirsty and can't sleep. There is a huge time-diff you know." she said as Kyo opened the fridge to discover the milk gone.

He slapped his hand to his forehead, "Man, now Tohru's going to worry in the morning because of me."

"Well that one store down the road is open 24/7. I can go real quick if you want."

"Huh-uh. No. Its five miles away, you're a girl...I'm coming with you!" he said crossing his arms.

Sarina had agreed and they were now walking to the store. It was silent, which Sarina hated, so she decided to uphold a convorsation seeing that the walk would take a while.

"So...you like her don't you?" Sarina looked at Kyo while walking.

"Who?" he asked like the dumbest question of the century.

"Well, I sure don't mean your little sister." he still looked confused. She sighed and spelled it out for him, "Tohru!"

"Oh," he blushed and looked at the sidewalk. "No. I don't like her. I am in love with her!" he exclaimed the last part, Sarina glanced over at him, "The way she laughs. The way she smiles, cooks, _**everything **_she does and everything she is makes me love her. I fall harder and harder for her, every minute of every day, every second of every minute! Sometimes I just want to scream to the world how much I love her. Her gorgess blue eyes, her..."

"Whoa there lover boy! I'm not the one who needs to know this, tell her not me!"

"I ...can't...each and every time I try I keep thinking that she'll reject me over that dang Yuki. She seems to like him sooo much better than...me."

"Well she has a funny way of showing it."

"Huh?" he looked to face his sister who was now staring at the cresent moon.

"Take a closer look at them for yourself Kyo. It's kind of like the moon, its not what it seems."

"Huh? I lost you."

"From here the moon seems like something pretty, an object of love. But when we reach its surface its filled with gaps, craters, and its lifeless. Love isn't like that, love has no gaps its something whole and lifefull. The moon changes shape and gets smaller and bigger, like an on and off relationship, love is nothing like that. I guess what I'm trying to say is the meaning of life is love and Tohru's life is not Yuki."

"Yeah, I got none of that." Kyo blinked.

Sarina closed her eyes and looked away from the moon, "You'll get it one day, and hopefully pass it on to someone who needs it." She opened her eyes, "We're here."

They went in and bought a carten of milk and a case of pellegrinos for Sarina(A/N: they taste great, go to wally world buy em' drink em') and went home. Sarina and Kyo were finally tired and went to bed.

Kyo dreamt of Tohru that night.

His dreams dry you pervs, and you know you were thinking it!

Okay I'll be posting another chappie soon! And do not get me wrong I love the moon, more than the sun actually, I just thought it'd be a good speach, and yes the speach is original!

REVIEW!


	3. School, Fanclub, and Motoko gets told!

Title: Sarina's Basket

Chapter 3: School, Princess Sarina fanclub, and Motoko gets a black eye

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket it and the wonderfull characters belong to Natsuki Takaya and I am not her!

Sarina here(for the record my name is Sarina Ayame Marcia) and a very special thankyou to my reviewers Sagie Pie Sohma and shawpaw12 ! *All siblings in the house clap* And in case you are wondering we live in the states now and know perfect english, though we have british/french accents. Anyhoo I just wanted to say a bit about us...okay well I sorta have a city girl accent I wanted to tell you so you could use your imaginations with the voices and Klyo doesn't talk much at all...well read!

The next morning they were all seated at the table in their uniforms, but Shigure who was in his kimono. Tohru had let Sarina borrow one of her uniforms and Sarina had made alterations to everyone's over night.

Klyo's had a green **K** on the left chest. Tohru's a pink **T**. Kyo's an orange **K** with a kitty face above it, which made him mad to say the least. Jase a white **J**. Yuki's had a blue **Y** and crap on the back, she'd rubbed it in geese crap she'd found earlier that morning and he'd yet to notice. She smirked at all the kids avoiding him at school.

Her own had **SAM** in purple lettes on her left chest. She'd had to make alterations to the skirt too. She found it too short and way too puffy so she sewed it into an a-line right above the knee-length skirt. She also chose to wear her heels and not those as she put it "Nun shoes".

Everyone was happily eating their breakfast while Yuki and Sarina were about to kiss their's. Yuki being allways tired in the mornings and Sarina being the one who'd stayed up all night right fanfitions for her loyal, awesome fans!(thats right I mean you guys, you rock woot woot!)

Tohru glanced at the clock and snapped,

"Oh no! We're going to be late! Oh, what will I tell my mom if I fail school because..."

"Calm down." Kyo had gotten up and walked over to her and had put a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded at his request and, her girl instincts kicking in, she leaned into him. Resulting in...

"OH NO! I turned you into a cat! AGAIN! I'M SO SORRY!" she yelled picking him up and holding him close.

"Its okay just put me down...you're crushing my...luh...lungs..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kyo!"

"Its okay..."

She set him down and glanced at the clock again, "NO, NO, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I'M NEVER LATE I'M ALLWAYS EARLY!"

"Dude hush! We'll take the car." Sarina was now standing rubbing her eyes.

"C-car?"

"Yes," Sarina said punching Yuki in the back of the neck to wake him up. He lifted his head and blinked. "My trailor has a car built in. Come on, everybody leave the dishes for Shiggie to clean!"

"Sarina why would you suggest that I, the adult, clean up the dishes made by mear children? I for one have to work on my manuscript!" he whined which made him sound sort of drunk. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, puh-lease, we all know you're not gonna work on that thing anyways." he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, like a little kid who didn't want to take meds, "You better wash those plates because if I get back and they're still dirty...I'll rip off your legs, shove them down your throat them rip off your arms and hit you with those. Think...about..._that_!" she threatened as Klyo and Jase threw their napkins down on their plates, stood up, and followed as everyone else walked outside towards the trailors.

Sarina took the key off of her necklace, which was inside of her uniform shirt, and unlocked her trailer. She stepped aside so they could all enter. They all looked around. She had a double pull-out bed, a pull-out kitchen, a built in bathroom and shower, a love seat, a booth for eating, and finally, yup there was a car wheel.

"Okay people take a seat anywhere you like, and hurry, we gotta get this show on the road. Literally."

They all took their seats. Yuki sat at the booth, by Tohru, which caused Kyo to sadden seeing that she had rather sit with him than on the love seat with himself. Klyo and Jase were arm-wressling on the bed and Sarina was looking back at them from her driver's seat. She smiled lightly at Kyo who sighed and looked down at his lap.

Yuki and Tohru were talking amongst themselves and Yuki had apparently said something funny that had caused her to laugh. Darn that Yuki! Why couldn't that be him? Why couldn't Kyo make her laugh like that, why couldn't she love _him_?

He still didn't understand what Sarina was talking about last night, but he thought that didn't matter anymore seeing as she was having such a good time with that rat. Maybe he wasn't good enough for her, maybe the curse of the cat was the reason...he didn't know.

_'Don't give up Kyo,'_ Sarina thought, _'Just cause she's laughing does _not _mean they're ment to be together! I know she is ment to be with you, just don't give up!'_

"Well is everybody situated?" Sarina asked sticking the keys in the slot.

"Yes." they all replied.

_'Hmm.'_ Sarina thought tapping her chin, "Tohru can you sit on the couch with Kyo? I have to put the booth up so that we won't hit any cars on the road."

"Um...okay!" Tohru exclaimed and moved to her requested seat, "Good-morning Kyo!" she smiled looking at him.

Kyo's face brightened and he smiled and blushed, "Hey Tohru." she adjusted herself deeper into the couch.

"Its warmer here," she said closing her eyes. Sarina went 'aaawww' in her head. But then she saw a slight problem, Yuki was still standing and she really didn't wanna be pulled over by the cops.

"Yuki, fold up the booth and sit in the passenger's seat!" she commanded and he did as was told.

She dropped off Klyo at the elementary academy, Jase at the middle school (My little brother skipped a grade!) and proceeded to the high school. There wasn't any parking spaces left so she parked on someone's car. When she got out she muffled a laugh seeing that her trailer had completely crushed the vehicle. Once the others got out they headed for the school doors and did not notice when student counsel member Mayuko(I think thats his name) came outside.

"MY CAR!!!" he yelled.

When they got inside the Prince Yuki Fanclub engulfed them.

"What gives you the right to walk in here with Yuki?" the one with pigtails asked.

"Step aside." Motoko comanded. The three girls moved to the side while Motoko stepped up, her bangs were covering her eyes, "Do you know how long we've worked to make this school perfect? We the Prince Yuki fanclub have rules but you and Tohru Honda just come prancing in and decide that you can walk to school with him!" she revealed her eyes, "What gives you the right to be so close to Yuki and his family? Uhlk!" she yelled the last part as Sarina's fist collided with her eye.

"I _am_ his family, that gives me the right." she said and walked away. Tohru bowed to them bfore following.

Uotani and Hanajima stopped them.

"Wow! That was awesome! Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?" Uo asked Sarina.

"Yes your waves were quite lovely." Hana mused.

"Thanks!"

Then the principal's voice said, "Yes awesome enough to get you expelled." from behind her.

Sarina slammed the door on her trailer shut and huffed. She had picked up Klyo and Jase on the way home and had taken Tohru, Kyo and Yuki home too. She just couldn't believe she's gotten expelled. She kicked her highs off and took one step and,

"**AAAAOOOOWWWW!!**" she yelled and fell to the grown. There was glass all over the grown. Yuki and Kyo ran over and helped her up. Her left foot had a large piece of glass in it and it was gushing blood. She put her arms around their necks and hobbled inside, blood trailing behind her. Tohru rushed to clean it up and Jase and Klyo rushed to tyhe sofa where Kyo and Yuki had set her down.

Shigure poked his head in and out. He then went to his office to make a call.

OOOoooo cliffy! I bet you can guess who he'll call! anyhoo review, hey that rymbed!


	4. Chapter 4: Doctor, doctor!

Sarina was sitting on the couch about to pass out from blood-loss. Kyo and Yuki had carried her in and Tohru had put some disinfectant on her foot. They were not able to get the glass out, which was deep in her foot, so Shigure was calling a-THE-doctor.

Shigure came into the room and sang, "Okay Hatori is on his way!"

"Who?" Sarina asked momentarly forgetting her pained foot. Everyone was smushed on the couch together just to get close to her.

"Oh he's the only zodiac member you've never met Sarina! He's the family doctor and the year of the dragon."

Sarina nodded her head in response.

"Where did all of the glass even come from Shigure?" Yuki asked as Sarina winced the second he said glass. It reminded her that there was a painful object inside her.

"Oh Kagura came over looking for Kyo." he said and sighed, "My poor, poor house!" he exclaimed, his eyes tearing up.

"She _still _likes him?" she asked holding her foot in pain and wincing for like the millionth time.

"Oh yes, she still hasn't come to terms that our precious little Kyon-Kyon is not in love with her. But it makes you wonder if there is another young lady out there that he _does _love. Ah, that girl would be most fortunet seeing how Kyo is a healthy young male and would be more than a perfect gentleman in..."

"Shutup you sick pervert!" Kyo yelled from his place on the couch by Tohru. His cat ears were now visable and his face was red from anger and embarassment.

"Pervert? Why Kyon-Kyon I am no such a man!" he exclaimed as usual, "I mearly stated that you yourself are a..."

"Why don't you all pipe down and let me take care of the patient." a deep voice said from behind, cutting Shigure's rant off. They all focessed their vision on the man.

_'Ahhh...that deep voice!' _Sarina thought holding her hand to her heart. (A/N: i really don't like Hatori that much i just couldn't think of anyone else to put with her! well...me...)

Hatori walked over to Sarina and kneeled down to inspect her foot, "You'll have to have stitches." he sighed.

"Oh...yeah!" Sarina giggled lightly, "I-I kinda figured that much..." Sarina added. She put her hand to her heart, _'Why is my heart beating so fast?'_ she wondered, _'Must be because of the glass.'_

Hatori looked up to Shigure,-who was sniffing Yuki's butt-,(A/N: sorry sorry kidding! ignore that! i bet it made you laugh though, or if ya actually picture it in your head you'll laugh! hee hee imagine that! Shigure'd be sniffin' him and Yuki'd be glaring at him sayin' 'What are you doin'?' okay sorry!)

Hatori looked up to Shigure - Hatori was bending down to see Sarina's foot earlier - and said,

"We'll have to get her to my office quickly or she could pass out from blood-loss." he said then looked down at a plastic - throw-away - bowl that was filled with blood. (sorry for those who don't like to hear about stuff like that! its just i'm kinda used to it i watched Child's Play when i was like three! but if i see real blood i freek! i guess its cause i know its not real on t.v. anyhoo sorry for wastin' ur time.)

"Actually I'm surprised she hasn't passed out by now!" Yuki finally spoke.

Hatori looked Sarina straight in the eyes, which caused her to blush, and asked, "You've lost so mush blood, do you not feel dizzy Miss...?"

"Oh no! A-and its M-M-Marcia! Oh but don't call me _that_, its way too formal, call me..." she thought for a moment. A cool guy like him wouldn't want to call a teenage girl he just met by her name would he? No, she decided, "Sam, call me Sam!"

"Sam, but you're a girl...aren't you?"

"Well if I'm not I guess I better get these lumps checked cause I have man-boobs!" she cried out obviously offened. (yup people have asked me that before and I replied in the exact same way!)

"Sorry." he stated calmly, "But we must get your foot treated quickly. It looks like you need the blood."

Later...And one of those funny pictures of a cat or rat or dog pass by...hmm. I think I'll be a cherry blossom...okay moving on_______

"Thankyou so much..." she glanced at his name tag, "Hatori, it didn't hurt a bit! Well maybe a little but only the part where you took it out so quick. But its okay." _'Lighten up Sar,'_ she told herself, _'You're acting like Tohru when she freeks-out!'_ mentally slapping herself.

"Well thats because if he took it out slowly it would have hurt so bad you _would _have passed out!" Jase exclaimed as he played with a glove by blowing it up.

"Sammy?" Klyo asked. (shocking huh she never talks! really around the house she just stands around and if you ask her a question she nodds or shakes her head. it freeks me and Jase out! sorry i need t' stop doin' this!)

"Yes Klyo?" Sarina flipped her head around.

"Can you straighten my hair when we get home? The humidity in the house made my hair all puffy." she whined running her fingers threw it.

Sarina simply nodded. She then heard Kyo scream and hopped off of Hatori's office chair. She hopped all the way to the porch where she saw Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. All red faced out of, well Tohru's deffinetly embarassment, she couldn't be mad at someone if she tried. But Kyo and Yuki furious!

She turned her head to see that the offending person was Ayame acomanied by Shigure.

_'I sooo hate my middle name right now...'_

Okay like here is the next chappie. I would've made it longer but its three a.m. and I am really sick, have been since Sunday. Now next chapter down't trust any Sohma besides Yuki and Kyo, you'll find out in like the third to last chappie! I've already written the last three now I've gotta do the in-between stuff! If anyone has any ideas please send them with review or pm me.

That reminds me REVIEW!!! Also I will be making holiday one-shots when the holidays come round look forward to it! Well I really would love to chat more, trust me I would CHAT is my middle name!

Jase: No its not its Ayame!

No coments for people who have the attention spand of a peanut...anyhoo I really would love to talk more but I really wanna get to sleep soon cough cough sniff sorry see ya soon by!


	5. Ch 5 Leaving Quickly and The suspisions

Title: Sarina's Basket

Chapter 5: Leaving quickly and the suspisions

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and the clothes on my back, and front!

A/N: Hey I'm feeling better today so I thought I'de go ahead and be nice and make a new chappie! Special thanks to shawpaw12! I did get some sleep I would've gotten more though if the bug-killer guy would've showed up at four, not three, to kill the ants in my room! Now this chapter is gonna be long so I might not finish it for a day or two so don't be mad but...it does have alot of suspense in it well I kinda think the chapter title tells you THAT!

"Oh, well if it isn't the lovely Sarina!" Ayame shouted and spun around. Yuki and Kyo slapped their hand over their face.

"Go home, please!" they begged at the same time.

"Oh, Kyo-Kyo shutup! You are very very very very..."

**"GET ON WITH IT!!!" **Kyo shouted at Ayame. For once Yuki nodded his head in agreement, he was tired and his brother wore him out more and more each second!

"Imature!" Ayame cried out. He and Shigure high-thumbed one another before they said, "Yay-us!"

Hatori walked into the room and sighed, "Ayame what are you doing here?"

"Why I came to see my darling brother Yuki! And like any good brother would do I came forthwith!" he yelled out in his kingly tone, then glanced at Kyo, "Although I didn't expect to see this dirty tom-cat here too! None-the-less I did get to see the beautiful Sarina for the first time since she was but yay high!" he put his hand down to his waist, "But now I see she has grown into a lovely young woman! Speaking of lovely young wemon where is Miss Tohru? I haven't seen her since..." he droned on and on.

(A/N: I don't want any comments about the Ayame not liking Kyo thing cause in my oppinion he doesn't!)

Sarina turned around to Hatori, "Got any coffee?" she smiled.

"Yes, anything to get out of here." he replied and Sarina followed him into his office.

With Tohru and the kids...(Jase's note: Notta kid I'm ten I'm pretty much a grampa!) PLEASE IGNORE THAT, HE MIGHT HAVE PASSED A GRADE BUT HE'S SOCIALY RETARDED!

"Um, Tohru, um?"

"Yes Klyo?" Tohru asked turning around to the little girl who was looking anywhere but at Tohru.

"Um...do you...do you like my big brother?" she asked quietly.

"Oh yes! Jase is very kind to me, why would't I like him?" Tohru asked cocking her head to the side.

"N-no! Thats not who I ment! I ment do you like Kyo?" Klyo asked desperetly trying to get her to understand.

"Yes Kyo is one of my very best friends of course I like him I..."

"No! She means are you in _love _with Kyo!" Jase shouted out.

Tohru blushed, "Would it be wrong if I said yes? I mean I really want him to be all mine. Oh but that would be selfish to expect or Kyo to ever love me back," she sighed wholeheartedly, "There is no way in the world he'd ever love a stupid normal girl like me."

"Ya know what Tohru?" Tohru's head popped up to see the normally quiet Klyo turn into a yelling machine, "Everyone always says _you _are the one cheering people _up_! Well right now you're bringing people _down_! You know you _can _want _something for once in your life_! And if Kyo really doesn't love you, then fine thats goos for him. But if you _really _love _him_ you'll fight for what you want! Because for once in your life don't you think you deserve something to be happy about?"

"B-but I am happy. I have a home and wonderful people who care about me deeply! And I get to live under the same roof as the one I love. I get to see him every day, what more could I want? I'm happy!" Tohru lied she knew she wasn't as happy as she said she was. Sure she was happy about all those things but...oh she didn't know! She felt a bit empty inside.

"Pfft. Yeah right! You know you want something Tohru! And ya wanna know something its selfish _not _to want to be loved sometimes! Sometimes you need to stop and think for yourself for once! You need to be concerned about what you want!" Klyo yelled and stormed out of the room.

Jase turned to Tohru, "Don't mind her she didn't mean it!" he said sweetly. (Jase is the year of the rabbit and Klyo the snake though she really doesn't act like it does she?)

"No..I-I think she did. And...and she might be right!" Tohru said looking down at her feet.

Jase sighed. There was nothing that could be said now! Tohru finally understood that she needed to think for herself for once.

Klyo stomped to the porch. She needed to know if Kyo felt the same as Tohru she _needed _to know!

"Kyo!" she yelled when she saw him. He whipped his head around to look at the girl so fast that he almost got whipp-lash.

"Whatta ya want Klyo?" Kyo asked.

"I need to talk to you." she stated.

"Well maybe later. Imma little busy yelling at this talking worm!" he yelled refering to Ayame.

"Well actually Kyo-kitchi I have to be on my way! I bid you adui Yuki-you! Hahaha! I rhyme yes! Well goodbye I must be off forthwith!" he said starting to leave.

"Oh Aaya won't you stay the noght at my place tonight?"

"Oh no! I musn't, you'll keep me up all night long Shir and I need my sleep for what I have planned!"

"Okay Aaya some other time then, bye!"

Kyo and Yuki sweat-dropped. Kyo turned to Klyo, "Well I guess I can come now." and followed Klyo to the other side of the house.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Well 'ask' would be the correct term but alright! Um...Kyo do-do you like Tohru? Like love her the way well umm... Okay how do I put this are you _in _love with Miss Tohru?"

Kyo blushed from ear to ear, "Yes." he said smiling a bit, "She's she's wonderful and when she smiles it warms my heart! She she really is something whether she knows it or not!" (A/N: I know I kinda stole that from like episode ten when Kyo said, "You know, you-you really are something. You know that?" I'm sorry thats just too cute!)

"You should tell her! Like tonight, the sooner the better!"

"But she probably loves that darn Yuki!" he graoned.

"Trust me she doesn't!"

"Why did she say something?"

"Umm...," she glanced at her invisable watch, "OH! look at the time we must be going since sissy's foot is all better! Lets go find her quickly!"

At that time with Sarina...

"I'm glad you made this coffee Hatori! Its starting to get cold around here...though it is winter, but thankyou." (In my story its winter!)

"Your welcome." he stated calmly. He looked out his window, Sarina followed his gaze and gasped at what she saw.

"Oooh its snowing! Isn't snow so beautiful! You know thats what alot of people don't realize about snow Hatori..." she got up from her chair and stepped outside his backdoor. He followed. She picked up some snow in her hands and blowed on it lightly,

"What? What don't alot of people know about snow? There's nothing to it. Its just cold and dead!" he said refering more to himself than snow.

"Nooo! I don't think that!" She patted the snow gently, "Snow is kind of like you Hatori!" that drove a knife through his heart, but she continued, "Snow...its so pure, though it doesn't even try to be. Its sits there so calm, but understanding. Sure it sits there and lets people walk all over it but it," she looked back at him from her spot crouched on the growned, "But its alive! Its like a billion little crystals shining in the air, on the grown everywhere you look there's peices of snow everywhere! It feels and cares! Its just like you!"

"But snow is cold how can it feel anything?!" he argued.

"True, it is cold! But if you harm it," she sueazed the snow till it turned into water, "It cries. If the settings around it is right its happy and content, it will brighten all around it." she dropped the snow on the grown and walked over to Hatori. Cupping his cheek in her hand she said, "I know you've had some moments in your life that mad you sad Hatori but...don't let them rule your life! Don't let the snow melt away in your life Hatori because whether you believe it or not you are snow and you should remain that way! When spring comes along the snow melts and that spring kills the snow, if anything melts you stay away from it! Winter is your friend not your enemy. I don't know why you think bad of the snow but you should't!"

"Well there was this girl, she made me really happy! She warmed my heart, my heart that was cold and dead..." he told her the whole story, "And when she left I went back to my old self..." he sighed.

Sarina shook her head, "Its not your old self it is you! And trust me if she changed you you wern't really in love with her! Sure when your love is around you feel warmer and you wanna treat them better than you would anyone else but don't change your whole self for that person! If you do you don't really love them and if she loved you for the person she made you become she didn't love the real you! She didn't love the snow."

"SARINA!!!" they heard someone call.

"Well I guess I have to go!"

Beep beep beep.

"I gotta go too Akito must be sick again!" Hatori said. Sarina nodded about to leave but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. She looked back at him, "When the snow melts what does it become?"

"A wreck, because its not the same anymore! Oh and by the way Hatori don't change your entire being for the next woman you love! If she loves you she'll also love the snow!" she assured him. He nodded his hand and released her.

_'Love the snow huh? Sarina you sure are specail!' _Hatori thought and smiled and ran as fast as he could toward Akito's home.

Later that night at Shigure's place...

Kyo was sitting atop the roof. He had taken what Klyo told him into concideration. He was writing a letter that said to meet him on the roof. He folded the paper up and bended down to her open window. he was hanging by his toes. He placed the note on her desk and brought himself back up.

"She really needs to learn to close that window."

Fifteen minutes later Tohru climbed up on the roof.

"Kyo?" she asked, "Why did you want me up here?"

Kyo looked at her as she made her way toward him. Sarina was on the latter or whatever Tohru used to get up there. listening to the whole thing.

Tohru crawled over beside him and looked him in the eyes.

"Tohru I-I don't want you to be scared but I've got to tell you something very important."

"O-okay Kyo I'm listening." _'he's probably going to tell me to leave! Oh well at least I had some good times with him...'_

"I'm in love with you Tohru. I love everything about you! Your wonderful smile your...well your everything! I just had to tell you that but I don't expect you to..."

He was interupted when Tohru kissed him full on the lips. The kiss was sweet, yet passionate and warm. He moaned into the kiss. They broke free and gasped for air.

"Silly I've always loved you! Ever since the time I hit you in the face with my bag!"

"Don't remind me..." he looked away.

"Lets stay up here all night and watch the sun rise! What do you say, Kyo?"

"I say it sounds perfect." he hugged her and he turned into a cat. He sighed and said, "Well I guess some things just never change."

"Yeah." Tohru said, "Oh look at the moon its so pretty!"

"Yeah well you know..." poof he started to put his clothes back on when Tohru turned away from him when he was done he said, "Someone very specail to me told me that most people see the moon as an object of love. But thats not true, she said to me, the moon has gaps, love isn't like that! Love is like the missing peice of you and the moon changes so much, the love you have for someone never changes!"

"Hmm. My mother told me the exact same thing." Tohru said.

"Sarina told me that! You know I never really saw her as a sister. She's more like a mom, she actually loves me. My mom never loved me she just said she did. I really love her she's the best sister-mom in the world."

"Yeah, I always saw a bit of my mom in Sarina too. I love her too, she is like a mom! And I really do love her, I think everyone loves her in a way who couldn't she's so caring of others."

With Sarina...

_'Thats _it _I'm going to help them!'_ She climbed down the latter and headed for the main houses. She knew there had to be someone there that could help and that was the oldest Sohma. She'd been around since the eighteen hundreds and Sarina used to go see her when she was little. Sarina put on her jacket and scarf and headed out. What she didn't know was that there was a figure right behind her.

When she got to the place she knocked on the door and waited. A short little ol lady answered the door and invited her in. The figure walked over to the window, which was cracked open and listened.

"Ah, you want to know how to break the curse eh?" Sarina nodded, "Well there is only one way child..."

The figure outside smiled.

Ooo cliffy! Well not really go ahead and read the next chappie that I posted!


	6. Chapter 6: What he must do

It was dark out, about one a.m. The children were asleep out in their trailers and Sarina was walking towards Shigure's house. She did not notice the mysterious figure nor did she notice the person's slightly abnormal hair color that was following her.

Sarina walked through the front door and walked towards the living-room. She saw Tohru and Kyo cuddled up on the couch, though they were not hugging, and Tohru had her head on his shoulder, asleep, which caused her to smile. She really didn't want to have to tell them information she'd just discovered, but,

_'I have to!' _ she thought as she clapped her hands together to get their attention, and to wake Tohru.

"Um...hey you guys." she said not wanting to get to the point at first.

"Sarina whats wrong? You look glum, OH NO! Was it something I did? I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Tohru cried out, causing Kyo to feel a bit depressed, how he wished he could hug her...

Sarina faked a smile and forced a small giggle, "Uh, no you did nothing wrong, but Kyo...I...have...have...something very import-important to t-tell you." she studdered which was very abnormal for her, who was usually so wise and calm and so full of life. Her face was pale now and she looked like a spirit. She wished her little brother didn't have to go through with this, she'd rather it be her, _'Kyo doesn't deserve this, I do, not him!'_

Kyo looked at his sister, she looked half-dead as if she'd seen a ghost and if her brother really was to do this she would become just that, "W-what is it, are you alright?"

Sarina put her hands in front of her chest and waved them ever so slightly, "N-no, I'm fine it's just that well the news has shocked me a bit, thats all." she stated pulling her scarf from around her neck off.

"Then what is it Sari?" Tohru asked getting up from the couch and going to her side, "It must be something really important you look like you're going to faint."

"Wwwwweeeeeeeeellllllll, I talked to the oldest of all the Sohma's, Momo, and she told me how to break the curse." she said making her smile a bit bigger, for her brother's sake, not her's.

"Wooohooo!" Kyo sprang from the couch and began to fist punch the air above, he stopped and asked, "What do we do?"

"Well, Kyo, its what _you _have to do."

"Which is?" Kyo raised his left brow.

"You.................you have to......to...k-kill Akito...i-in your other form." She said trying to keep herself from falling. Kyo's butt hit the couch.

"Akito's not my favorite person in the world but I don't want to k-kill him, especailly in that dreaded form." Sarina sat down next to Kyo and began rubbing his back in a circular motion. He began purring, "But prrrr, I have to prrrrrrrr, to break the curse so that the family will finally accept me!"

Sarina stopped rubbing his back and her hand slowly fell, "Thats what you are worried about, listen Kyo the rest of the Sohma's may not consider you as one of the family but we do! Me, Tohru, Sishou, Klyo, and Jase, we all love you very much and if the rest of the Sohma's can't see how great you are then who needs em?"

Kyo nodded and made a bit more room as he saw Tohru move to his other side, "I guess but...I still wanna be able to hug Tohru." he said blushing from ear to ear, "And plus that if I can't beat that stupid Yuki then I can never beat Akito, not even the rat can do that!"

"In your other form maybe you can," Tohru finally spoke, "And we'll all help you out, I'm sure Shigure and Hatori will help too!"

"Then its settled we attack next week, since it'll rain then! Oh yeah and Sarina?" Kyo asked her.

"Yes," Sarina said and whispered for Tohru to go ahead and go to bed.

"Akito's never beaten you, you can beat him." he said as Sarina stood and she nodded.

"Yes but you will beat him Kyo, not me, all the rest of us can do is get in the way a bit." Sarina stated before disapearing outside and into her trailer.

"I guess I have to kill Akito next Wednesday." Kyo sighed as he pulled the couch's blanket over his head as he would sleep there tonight. Less than thirty feet away someone was listening to him and had been listening to the whole conversation earlier.

"Oh Kyo, I'll make sure Akito kills you first." and disapeared mysteriously into the darkness outside of the house and headed for the Sohma's main grounds, "You'll see Kyo, you'll see what a backstabber like you gets for messing with our family!"

Review! Who is it? I bet you'll never guess! Whoever guesses it gets a cookie, though no-one will guess it! mwaahahahaha! Oh and keep your mind open to all the people who hate Kyo and go behond Yuki, who may or may not be working for Akito! But seriously keep your mind open to all those who Kyo hates and who annoys him the most!


	7. Chapter 7: the tattler is

The next week they all decided to Akito's. They had told Shigure, Yuki and Hatori and they were all following along. Shigure was a bit sad about it for some reason but he was glad the curse was finally going to break.

At Akito's

"Yes the girl, knows! Your mother told her now Kyo is coming to take you out!" a voice said to Akito who had bird on his finger.

"He does know he cannot win correct?" The person shook his/her head.

"He thinks he can, and Shigure and Hatori are helping too!" the person exclaimed.

Akito slammed his fist to the grown, scaring the bird away, "They will go down too!" he yelled.

Akito heard footsteps and when he whipped his head around he saw their owners. Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Sarina, Jase, Shigure, Klyo, and Hatori were all standing there in front of Akito. They were not looking at him however, they were looking at the figure behind him.

The figure emerged from behind the psycho and everyone gasped.

"Ayame!" Shigure shouted, "How could you?"

"Hahaha! I how could I? How could you, Gure? I am simply helping out this family by ridding it of that awful cat!"

Tohru gasped and put her arms around Kyo's arm. He was barely standing, as it was raining outside and it was making him weaker and weaker.

"Do you see why we hate him so much _now _Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Tohru." Kyo whispered, she looked up at his face, "Take off the bracelet." he commanded, his voice weak. She hesitated, "NOW!" he yelled.

She grasped it and pulled it off. She threw it to the floor. Kyo transformed and Shigure and Hatori fell to the floor gasping for air. They couldn't stand the smell.

"**It smells awful!**" Akito shouted trying to bring Kyo down, "**Just like death!**"

Sarina ran at him to attack. He was too quick for her and pulled out a knife and swiped it across her chest. She fell to the floor bleeding but not badly she couldn't get up from the pain. She ripped her scarf off and held it to the area in order to stop the bleeding.

Akito stepped on her and as he did she lurched out and bit his leg. His hairy leg! _'Gross!' _she thought, _'Oh well this is for the life of your brothers and sister and Tohru and Shigure and everyone else! Hang in there Sarina!'_

Akito growled and grabbed her by the hair of the head and threw her across the room. He then saw Jase and Klyo in his way and swiped his knife across them as well. Tohru was crying now, Kyo was next...she just knew it!

Tell me what you think! REVIEW!


	8. END! SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUAL?

FINAL!!!

Kyo looked at Akito through his big cursed eyes. There Akito stood with a knife, laughing evilly. Tohru was right beside Kyo, shivering and crying.

"You don't get it do you, you stupidid girl? I killed your mother, I recked her on purpose! And do you want to know why?" he paused for a second to cough, "I did it so I could kill you off! So I could ruin your life, so I could ruin that stupid cat!"

"B-b-but wh-why would you do that? Aaaand how did you know Kyo and I would love each-other?" Tohru asked.

"You fool! I know everything about this family, I even know that cat met you before anyone of us!" he yelled.

Tohru looked up at Kyo, "Kyo is this true," he nodded slowly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I never thought it would matter to you. Or that you wouldn't believe me or worse not love me..." he trailed off.

She took reached up high and took his chin in her tiny hand and turned him to look at her, "Is that what you thought? Kyo I will always believe what you have to say and I will always love you!"

"Oh Tohru." he sighed.

"SHADUP!!!" Akito screached, "You make me sick and now I'm going to do to you what I did to your mother! I'm going to kill you right here right now!" he said as he started to run from across the room.

Kyo froze and heard voices echoing in his head, the first was Sarina's saying, _'Follow what your heart tells you and you'll be fine, just follow your heart...' _the next was Tohru's mother's, _'Be my substitute and protect that child. Protect her or I will not forgive you!'_

Akito continued to run, nearer and nearer toward Tohru who was standing in front of Kyo to protect him. Akito stopped in front of her and drew the knife back. He was about to stab her when Kyo claw came across his chest, tearing his clothes away. Akito fell to the floor, dead.

Kyo emidiatly transformed back to human. He ran over and hugged Tohru. He didn't change, they both sighed in releaf. They felt so warm. Tohru started to cry into Kyo's chest.

"W-why did he have to die?" She sobbed out.

Sarina ran over to Akito's lifeless body, wincing as her foot hit the floor, and slapped the face a little, "She's not dead!" she confirmed.

"_She_?" they all asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "When I went to see Momo, the oldest Sohma who knew how to break the curse, she told me, "Akito has two sides, a woman and a man. The man is evil, the girl is the nicest person you will ever meet! You must kill the Akito who is evil in order to break the curse! Do not fear the girl will live." So see thats why Akito always wore such thick robes on the outside he was female, he just locked the girl away since he was stronger."

"B-but I thought Akito was going to die soon because he was so sick!" Shigure exclaimed.

"He was, that was because he couldn't take being two people anymore! So in a way Kyo you actually _saved _Akito!"

They heard a loud giggle. Sarina and everyone else glanced down at Akito who was sitting up giggling maddly.

"Hi everyone! she exclaimed, "Why is it so cold in here? The cold air tickles my chest!" she glanced down and screamed before tying her robes so they would hold up and not expose her.

"Heh. Lets go home!" Sarina suggested.

"I'm with you!" Kyo said.

"Me too." Tohru agreed.

"You coming Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"No I'll live here with Akito from now on, Sarina can take care of you three! Like a true mother."

Sarina's eyes watered, "Come kids lets go!"

**End! Should I write a sequal? Review and tell me if you want one! oh yeah and Ayame goes to jail! that stupid little decever!**


	9. Chapter 9: wanna sequal please?

Its over! Now all we need is a good sequal, who wants one? Just tell me and I'll be on it like an escargo on a creme patou!


End file.
